Bad Moon Rising
by Avatar Aang
Summary: AU, Shego is a teenager, shows how she first gets her powers and meets Drakken. Drakken's a teenager too and they go to high school together.


**

* * *

**

AU Shego and Drakken as teenagers.

_**

* * *

**_

Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 1

Shego pulled herself out of the rubble of what was left of her and her sibling's tree house. She then saw her two younger brothers and helped them up.

"Shego, are you alright?" Shego's oldest brother, Hego said as he came out from behind a piece of broken wood that was once one of the walls of their tree house. Shego's other older brother, Mego crawled out from under a tree that had fallen over.

The five siblings had built a tree house together about three summers ago. They had built it in middlewood, a forest near their home. They lived in a small town called Middleton. It almost 11.30 pm and the three teenagers had gone to the tree house just for old time sake when it happened, with their ten year old twin brothers tagging along. A bright burning comet hit their tree house and destroyed it but lucky none of them were injured.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" Shego asked her little twin brothers, Wego. The five of them all gather around. The full moon shone brightly over them.

"We should get home..." Hego said looking towards the way home.

"...Yeah...maybe we should tell mom or dad...?" Shego said slowly. She knew they would be mad. They didn't like the tree house idea and if the Wegos had been hurt...

"Maybe... but they wouldn't understand..." Mego said looking at his siblings somewhat worried.

"I think something strange happened tonight..." Hego said as they all started walking through the forest towards their house. "Life changing..."

"Yeah..." Shego said sarcastically while the others laughed.

* * *

Shego Lawless walked to school the next morning. "Hey Shego wait up!" Mego called running up to her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. She smirked as he panted trying to get his breath back.

"You've been skipping too many, gym classes." She remarked as they walked on towards school. He gave her an 'oh be quiet' glance as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"Hego wants to meet us after school." Mego said. Mego was 17 while Hego was 18 and was in his last year of high school. Shego was 16.

"Yeah... okay." Shego sighed, she knew what this was about and it annoyed her when Hego took things out of proportion. When they arrived at school, a red headed teenager came running up to Shego and Mego.

"Hi Anna." Shego waved. Anne Jones was Shego's best friend. She even got on well with Shego's older brothers. Anne actually liked her brothers which was a miracle because they were all so annoying. All four of them generally hung out together and if her brothers annoyed her too much she always had Anne.

"Hey, Anna, how are you?" Mego asked while they walked to class.

"I'm good. We got biology next, where are you?" Anna asked as they walked in the main doors of the school.

"Er... I got art... I think or maybe religion... either way it's basically a free." Mego shrugged not too bothered. Religion wasn't an exam subject in their school so it was just a class where you talked about life and stuff.

"Don't you got that end of year Art project to do... you know the one for your whole grade." Shego said grinning at him. His face turned serious was a minute.

"Yeah I'll do it..." He said and shrugged again. They went their separate ways to go to class.

* * *

After school Shego walked across an area of grass. The ocean was beside it and further down was the beach. She was walking to their usual hang out spot, a cafe not far from their house. It had been 3 months since their tree house was destroyed and things had gotten weirder after that. At first they all started to notice that they all seemed stronger but they thought nothing of it.

A month after it happened it got creepier. First it was Hego, when he saw the moonlight that night he started acting not 'hegoish'. He insulted people and had no control over what he was doing. Mego and Shego had to try and stop him and hid it from their parents. Anna found out when Hego smashed the table by accident in front of her when he got angry, then he started to glow blue. It was not like Hego at all. The next day when the full moon was gone down, he was fine; he couldn't remember what had happened. Anna agreed to keep their secret and Hego still had his blue super strength but now had full control.

Then it happened to Mego last month. He went mad going from small to big and running around the place causing trouble. Hego was fine this time but both and he and Shego avoided the moon just in case. They feared something like this would happen and tried to prevent it but somehow Mego saw the moonlight and things got out of hand again. Shego knew that Hego figured it would happen to her tonight but Shego knew she had more self-control than them to let the moon mess with her. She wondered what would happen if it happened to the twins. Anna had a theory that the moon was giving them powers, possible because of the strange comet. She thought maybe they would have to be a bit older to get their powers. They were after all only 10.

She was so busy thinking she walked right into someone's bike it fell over and knocked into a strange machine that was sitting on one of the big rocks at the side of the bay. A piece of the machine broke off, falling at the feet of a young teen.

"GGRRR! Hurrump!" The boy shouted at the top of his lungs. "Look what you did!!"

"Calm down Lipsky... geezs you'll give yourself a heart attack." Shego mocked. Drew Lipsky was an annoying know it all, rambling, geek. He was 17 and was in Mego's class.

"ArrGGr!! Why does every Lawless have to give me lip?" Drew shouted waving his arms in frustration.

"Mm... I don't know, have you meet the twins yet?" Shego laughed. She always found this guy so easy to annoy. It was pretty fun.

"Ggrrr..." He mumbled bending down to pick up his broken toy. "Why do you always have to break my 'toys'!"

"Whatever, what is it suppose to be anyway?" She said watching him put the pieces back together.

"It's a weather machine. I want to see the different fluctuation thats been happening in the last three or so months..." He stopped she seemed to be looking more at her nails that him. Pissed off he said in given up tone. "You don't care, do you?"

"Nope." She smiled and kept walking to the cafe. Drew found her as the most irritating, annoying person ever. She had a very little attention span. She didn't understand him anyway. No one did...

* * *

Shego was sitting in the cafe with Hego and Mego sitting in front of her. Then Anna came over with some drinks and she sat beside Shego.

"Okay Mom and Dad are going to gran's tonight and they're taking the twins." Hego said taking a sip of his drink.

"We should block out all the windows. We can get some food and watch TV." Mego said.

"Look, I'll be fine, I'm sure I can resist the big, bad moon." Shego said sarcastically. Hego looked at her.

"...we all can, but we have to be careful." Hego said looking at his sister carefully.

"You might get a power tonight Shego." Anna said nudging her arm slightly. Shego smiled. Then they saw a tall boy come in. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a yellow basket ball jersey. She didn't like him much.

"Ahuh..." She sighed. Anna turned and saw the good-looking but arrogant boy. He was bouncing a ball off the table with some of his friends. They were quite loud. Hego and Mego gave them a look of disgust.

"Basketball jerks, huh?" Anna said making Shego laugh and Mego slurp his drink.

"James Possible, eh he's over confident. It's annoying." Hego said. James was in Hego's year.

"And he's good at science. He thinks he can do anything." Anna said looking over at James play pool.

"He thinks' he's all that, but he's not." Shego said seriously and everyone laughed at her comment, she then started to laugh. Then she saw Drew come in, he walked by their table giving Shego an evil glance. He was probably still upset about her breaking his machine thingy. She had never gotten along with him. She watched as he walked over to James. They high fived and Drew started to play pool. Drew and James had been best friends for years.

"There's another guy who thinks' he's all _that_!" Shego mocked after a while of looking at Drew with his friends.

Drew walked over with a tray of four drinks with a dark liquid and white cream on top.

"Four drinks, my treat." He said putting them down on the table. Shego gave an untrustworthy look but Drew just smiled and walked away. Hego took a nervous deep sip and then coughed in disgust.

"Prune juice?" Shego asked figuring it was something Drew would do. Hego nodded. Shego seen Drew and James laughing with their other friends.

"Real mature Drewbie!" She yelled to him, he frowned at being called that name.

* * *

Later in their house they had sealed every window with black bags to block out the moon light. They had lots of crisps, chocolate and ice cream on the counter.

"Okay everything's done who wants some snacks?" Anna said Hego looked at her.

"Sorry Anna. I promised mom no friends..." Hego said embarrassed. Mego and Shego nodded as if to say it was true.

"But you need me I'm the only one who isn't affected." Anna argued staring at the three of them.

"Eh I'm not affected." Shego pointed out not believing she could be affected. Anna walked to the door. They showed her out but as she opened the door the moon light shone in and bounced of a glass vases amd reflected into Shego's eyes and made her face go strangely stiff for a minute as the door closed and Anna left.

Shego stood there in a trance.

"Yo Shego, you okay." Hego asked putingt a hand on his sister's shoulder. She snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you want some ice-cream? I want ice-cream." She walked in to the kitchen and took out the ice-cream. She put her hand on it. She kept it there for some time. She felt the ice-cream melt slightly inside the carton. Mego noticed her being weird.

"Did you find any ice-cream?" He asked she didn't respond. "Are you okay?"

"NO! Don't you see??" Shego suddenly turned around screaming to her brothers. "We blocked out all the windows and shut off all ventilation. We have no air and it's getting really hot!" She shouted pointing to the windows. Hego and Mego looked a little worried.

"Argh! I can't stand this heat!" Shego ranted as she pulled off her dark green zip-up hoodie she was wear a light green tank top underneath.

"Yeah it is a bit hot." Hego agreed taking off his blue jacket and Mego did the same. Hego's eye lit up as he stared at his younger sister who was walking back and forth. Waving a magazine in her face.

"It's you... your burning up!" Hego said as he and Mego stared at her. Her forehead was burning red almost. "We need to cool you down." Hego went up and put his hand on her arm. Then he pulled back in pain. "ahwwuh! You burned me!" Shego stood there she looked shocked, she didn't mean hurt him, she didn't even know how it happened. She looked scared; she backed away from them and put her hand on the counter on a cloth. The bottle of soda beside it bubbled up and then it exploded in front of them. Hego and Mego looked a little shocked.

* * *

Drew and James were sitting in James' living room. Drew took out a large chart.

"Okay this chart shows all of Middleton. According to my readings, something strange happened a few months ago. Ever since I've noticed a strange change in the moon cycles." Drew said looking at his map with little red dots drawn around it.

"Seems interesting, I guess you could pin point the source of where the moon is the strongest but what does it matter it's not changing anything?" James shrugged. Drew made a face. James was very smart and good at sports and was very popular. He never really supported any of Drew new or strange ideas.

"It could be ground breaking! Nothing like this has happened in...in... well it's just... urh!" Drew sighed in frustration.

"Hey did you see that girl, Anna?" James asked looking at Drew. Drew looked at him, not believing he was changing the subject!

"The friend of the Lawless'? I guess she's okay why?" Drew raised an eye brow. James smiled shyly.

"She's...she's nice." James said looking a little embarrassed. Drew couldn't believe James was acting like this.

"I suppose..." Drew said not really seeming that impressed. James then took the opportunity to tease his friend.

"Mmm what about Shego? What do you think of her?" James asked smugly. He knew Drew didn't get along well with Shego and her brothers. Drew's ears redden with embarrassement.

"She's is the most irritating person ever! She broke my weather machine today and..." He ranted on and James just smiled. Drew started to get angry at his annoying, unhelpful friend. He grabbed his notes and stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

* * *

Mego and Hego tuned on a fan and put Shego in front of it to cool down. She seemed out of it like she was confused not knowing what she was doing.

"What are we going to do? Her power is out of control." Mego said to Hego away from Shego.

"No she'll be okay... We have to keep calm. She'll be fine by tomorrow. She can't do anything worse." Hego said. Then they heard a crash. They went into the kitchen to find all the bag's of crisps exploding into the air, the soda was spilling all over the place. The bags of popcorn on the counter started to grow bigger until the popcorn jumped out into front them. Shego was in the middle of it all. Looking confused and annoyed.

"It's all my fault... I don't know how to stop it!!..." She put her hands over her head, her face was red. The room felt very hot. Hego and Mego didn't know what to do. "What's happening to me?!" Not being able to take it anymore, she ran for the front door.

"Shego!" Hego called but it was too late, Shego was gone out the door. Hego went to open it but it was too hot. He waited a minute then opened it again only to be pushed back in by Anna.

"Anna!" Mego and Hego said in unison.

"Where's Shego?" Hego asked.

"She's gone!" Anna shouted.

"Were you camping outside our house?" Mego asked as Anna closed the door.

"Yeah well someone needs to take care of you. Look at what happened to Shego." Anna said annoyed.

"We need to find her." Hego said to them.

* * *

Drew was sitting in the park. He was still mad at James he stared at the map and discovered where the power of the moon was coming from; it was in the centre of his map the middle of middlewood. He stood up and walked towards the forest.

* * *

Shego was mad. She felt angry but she didn't know why. She walked though the woods slowly, letting the moon light eat her up. Her gaze was almost like she didn't know what she was doing as she walked deeper into the woods. She couldn't be around them anymore... it was for their own protection. Her hand gently brushed against a bush. It erupted in flames. Shego turned her head quickly utterly shocked and confused. Seeing the burning bush, she ran. Faster and faster though the trees. Hitting more greenery as she went setting things alight. She felt hot, her hands were hot, her whole body was burning. She walked into a clearing and she picked up a stick on the ground. The top of it started burning at her touch, frightened she dropped it.

She sat down in the middle of the clearing while fire burned some of the trees surrounding her; she put her head in her knees.

* * *

Drew walked through the forest. He had seen the burning trees. They were almost out now. He was thinking of what a mess it was when he saw someone sitting in the clearing hugging her knees tightly staring straight ahead.

"Hello? What's going on?" He asked feeling slightly weird as he walked up towards her."Shego...?" He asked cautiously as he approached her. She glanced at him barely noticing him. He sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine...I'm just... I can't do this anymore..." She said slowly.

"Can't do what?" Drew asked confused.

"This! Anything... it's too hard...no one understands..." She said soundly lonely and confused. Drew looked at her knowing how she felt.

"Know exactly how that feels..." He said sighed. "What happened here?" He asked slowly. She didn't respond, she just kept starting straight ahead. Drew could see she was upset or angry. He saw a piece of leaf or something in her hair. Slowly he put his hand near her head and picked it out. She turned slightly and looked at him but didn't say anything.

"You're a mess." Drew said almost in a sweet tone as he threw away the bit of leaf. She kept looking at him then she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He wasn't expecting that. It felt good as the kiss deepened then it started to get hot. Really hot. Drew's mouth was burning, his whole body felt on fire. His face turned red. She let go as he fell down unconscious. A ring of fire was surrounding them. Shego just kept sitting there staring straight ahead like in a trance.

* * *

**I hoep you liked the story so far, please review, they're well appreciated and thanks for reading.**

* * *


End file.
